


Merry Little Christmas

by ZoeBlair007 (SpaceSapph)



Series: Destiel High School AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSapph/pseuds/ZoeBlair007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas offer to look after Nat while her daddies go Christmas shopping. Cuteness ensues, unsurprisingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas present for my BFF Rania! Sorry I couldn't finish the story I promised, but I hope you like this! Also, I suck at titles.

"Heyyyyyyyyy!" As Cas walked walked through the door, he was attacked by a small, shrieking, red blur.

"Hey, Nat. How's it going?" he asked the little girl clutching his knees. She beamed up at him with bright green eyes.

"I'm great! It's almost Christmas! Yay, yay, yay!" she squealed.

"That's right," Dean said, moving in front of Cas to pat the little girl on the head. "And what do you want for Christmas?"

Natalie thought for a moment, furrowing her brows and biting her lip. Suddenly, she sprung back to life.

"I want a race car! And a new baseball bat, and a bag for adventuring!"

"That sounds awesome," Dean responded, sitting on the couch and lifting Nat to place her on his lap.

"What do you want?" Natalie asked.

"I think I want a new leather jacket. That would be great," Dean answered.

"You already have two," Cas said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, maybe I want another one. You can never have too many leather jackets."

"I disagree," Cas teased. Nat turned her gaze on him.

"What do you want for Christmas, Cas?"

"Maybe some sweaters. Or vinyl records," he replied. This time Dean snickered.

"And you tell me I have too many leather jackets? You must have at least fifty sweaters. And even more vinyls."

Then, Natalie's dads came down the stairs, in the process of putting on coats, gloves, and scarves. They each came forward to give nat a kiss on the head before heading towards the door.

"Thanks for watching her. We just have some last-minute shopping to do. We'll be back around nine. She's already eaten and had a bath," Noah said.

"Bye, sweetheart!" Marcus said and waved to Nat, and then they were both out the door.

"So, what do you want to do?" Dean asked the little girl in his lap.

"Let's decorate my little Christmas tree!" Nat suggested excitedly. She slid off of Dean's lap, dashed down the hallway to her room, and then reappeared holding a small artificial Christmas tree and a box of ornaments and lights.

They spent half an hour sitting in a circle, stringing lights and hanging ornaments on the little tree. Natalie shrieked with laughter when Dean twirled a string of tinsel over Cas' head, decorating his shoulders, neck, and hair in red. Cas wasn't quite as amused until Dean pressed his lips against Cas' in a soft kiss. When they broke apart, he couldn't help but giggle.

Next, they decided to bake Christmas cookies (idea, again, courtesy of Nat). They had a lot to clean up, since an all-out war had broken out when Cas smeared cookie dough across Dean's face. Thankfully, Nat didn't need another bath, just a change of clothes and a wet washcloth. Cas, however, had flour in his hair, and Dean's shirt was covered in vanilla icing and sprinkles.

Around eight, Nat wanted to hear "The Polar Express", so Cas and Dean took turns reading pages. By the time they finished, Nat was asleep, so Cas carried her to bed before returning to the living room to sit on the couch with Dean.

Cas sighed and leaned into Dean's embrace as Dean wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist.

"Are you excited for Christmas?" Dean asked. Cas nodded into his neck.

"It's gonna be great," he mumbled.

"It is with you," Dean replied. Dean couldn't see it, but he knew Cas had just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, you big sap."

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for it being so short, but I am just having so much writer's block right now! Please tell me what you think in the comments :)


End file.
